1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting method and device thereof capable of automatically detecting image formats, and more particularly, to a detecting method and device thereof capable of automatically detecting image formats according to image contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display technology provides more a vivid visual experience than two-dimensional (2D) display technology. 3D image processing includes at least two image systems comprising images or videos taken from two slightly different angles and positions. The effect of the slight difference between angles and positions can also be generated by certain algorithms, wherein the different angles and positions are analogous to a depth of field generated between the eyes of a human. These two kinds of image are overlapped into a combined 3D image, and then displayed on a television or movie screen to audiences. The left eye of the audience can only see one kind of image and the right eye of the audience can only see another kind of image, such that the audience feels an illusion of depth of field which is analogous to real sight.
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is the highest level video transition standard jointly defined by Hitachi, Panasonic, Royal Philips, Silicon Image, Sony, Thomson and Toshiba. HDMI is an interface of all-digital images and sounds with broad bandwidth which can use a single cable to transmit un-archived audio signals and video signals. In order to improve the 3D images transmitting effect, HDMI Licensing, LLC defines multiple 3D image formats, such as frame packing, side-by-side and top-bottom, in HDMI 1.4a specifications issued on Mar. 4, 2010. In modern image systems, the side-by-side format and the top-bottom format have become the mainstream 3D image format.
The image system not only can play 3D images, but also can play conventional 2D images. When playing images of a different type or 3D images with a different 3D image format, the image system needs to adopt a suitable display method to avoid degrading the image quality. For example, if 3D images with a side-by-side format are played via a standard 2D method, the image frame displayed by the image system would be divided into left-half and right half, therefore requiring a user to manually adjust the image system.